DIN rails are widely applied to various systematic apparatuses or various computer cases. For allowing an electronic device such as a programmable logic controller (PLC) to be detachably mounted on the DIN rail, the electronic device is equipped with one or more clips. Through the clips, the electronic device can be mounted on the DIN rail.
Conventionally, the electronic device comprises a fixed clip and a movable clip. The fixed clip is installed on a main body of the electronic device. The movable clip is installed on a main body of the electronic device and at the position corresponding to the fixed clip. The movable clip is movable in response to an external force. When the external force is released, the movable clip is restored to the original shape. For mounting the electronic device on the DIN rail, the fixed clip of the main body of the electronic device is firstly engaged with a first lateral side of the DIN rail, and then the main body of the electronic device is pressed into the DIN rail. In response to the pressing force, the movable clip is subjected to deformation. After the movable clip is engaged with a second lateral side of the DIN rail, the movable clip is restored to the original shape. Under this circumstance, the electronic device is fixed on the DIN rail.
As mentioned above, the conventional electronic device comprises two different types of clips (i.e., the fixed clip and the movable clip). For mounting the electronic device on the DIN rail, the main body of the electronic device has to be inclined relative to the DIN rail at an angle. After the fixed clip is engaged with the first lateral side of the DIN rail and the main body of the electronic device is pressed into the DIN rail, the movable clip is engaged with the second lateral side of the DIN rail, so that the electronic device is fixed on the DIN rail. However, the applications of the electronic device are restricted. For example, the electronic device cannot be detached from or coupled with the DIN rail along the direction perpendicular to the DIN rail.
In accordance with another approach, the electronic device comprises two movable clips. The two movable clips are separately disposed on the main body of the electronic device and located at the corresponding positions of the main body. For mounting the electronic device on the DIN rail, the two movable clips are pushed externally toward two opposite sides, and then the main body of the electronic device is pressed into the DIN rail. After the two movable clips are restored, the two movable clips are engaged with two opposite sides of the DIN rail. Under this circumstance, the electronic device is fixed on the DIN rail. As mentioned above, it is necessary to externally push the two movable clips in order to mount the electronic device on the DIN rail. In other words, the process of mounting the electronic device on the DIN rail is time-consuming and inconvenient.
In accordance with a further approach, the electronic device comprises two movable clips and a pull lever. The two movable clips are separately disposed on the main body of the electronic device and located at the corresponding positions of the main body. Through the pull lever, the two movable clips can be pushed externally toward two opposite sides, so that the electronic device can be detached from or coupled with the DIN rail. However, since the movable clips and the pull lever are different structures, the movable clips and the pull lever are produced through different molds. Moreover, the process of assembling the movable clips and the pull lever with the main body is very complicated, the assembling cost is high.